Pandemonium: Chapter 8
"In that case, I'll mow down every last one of you." : — Kayoh after failed negotiations with the militia approaching the village. Chapter 7 is the second chapter of the second volume of the Pandemonium: Wizard Village manga and the eight chapter of the series overall, as written and illustrated by Shibamoto Sho. Overview The leader of Wizard Village's intelligence faces off with the approaching army while Domika and Zipher's relationship comes to a boiling point. In the first subplot, Kayoh is asked by the chief Ainu to do a reconnaissance of the village as he still doesn't fully trust Zipher. Upon doing so, she discovers a mercenary army. The army notices her and after a short fight Kayoh is captured. Molte has dreams which reveal her lack of tolerance for Zipher. Later she overhears a conversation which makes it apparent that Domika has warmed to Zipher. Molte gets angry, destroying a drawing of her and Domika together that she made earlier. Domika tells to Zipher of her wish to start a family and nudges him to stay in the village longer as he has nothing left outside of it. Summary The chapter starts with Kayoh entrusting the safety of the Village Chief to Cosith as she prepares to leave on a mission. Meanwhile, Molte has brooding thoughts as she draws. She's hostile to Zipher who announces his plans to stay with Domika indefinitely. Shunning company, Molte comments that she doesn't want to be treated differently just because she's young. Turning to Domika, Molte accuses her of being insane for wanting to stay with an old man such as Zipher. Molte suddenly awakes, showing the earlier events to be a dream. Sneaking around the house, Molte hears Domika talking to Zipher as she cares for his wounds. Domika recounts how she took in Molte about a year ago, revealing her to certainly be an outside worlder. Apparently, Molte came to the village looking for magic, but stayed with Domika even after learning that the Wizard Village has no magic. Domika confides to Zipher about her wish to have a family one day. Continuing, Domika reveals to have grown up with Malsus who is also an orphan. Domika says that Molte refuses to speak of her parents, while Zipher reveals that Molte introduced herself as Domika's child to him. He says that he thinks of it as cute which makes Domika blush. Still thinking of leaving, Zipher reveals to have nothing left in the outside world. Domika convinces him to stay a bit longer, which makes the eavesdropping Molte angry. The comic switches to Kayoh. She's doing reconnaissance on the orders of Village Chief Ainu. He's suspicious and asks her to do a more thorough job than usual. During her work, Kayoh finds a mercenary army in the direct proximity to the village. While trying to turn back and inform the villagers, the army notices her. After a short battle Kayoh is captured. Characters in order of appearance Kayoh Cosith Molte Zipher Domika Ainu Trivia * This is the first chapter where Domika expresses a wish to have a family to Zipher. External links Eight chapter in EnglishCategory:Pandemonium: Wizard Village